<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning Galactic has it’s perks by goosebxrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914830">Learning Galactic has it’s perks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry'>goosebxrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(actually its xxpzmistxx’s idea), (but i wholeheartedly agree), Fluff, M/M, and ender!xisuma, and i tried to imply joe and herobrine are related, and yeah! enjoy :), anyway also Watcher!grian, better brush your teeth when youre done reading, but i think the ideas pretty cute, it wasnt rlly clear, these four actually have little to no interactions, yeah literally all fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wels, Xisuma, Grian, and Joe like to hang out. But when Xisuma gets caught up in admin duties and Wels wants to learn a new language, he doesn’t realize his friend can understand what he’s saying after he returns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Welsknight Gaming/Xisumavoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning Galactic has it’s perks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>snxjsjhz this is a soft idea and i give all the credit to echomelon for bringing the big brain smarts to the table.</p><p>seriously though this entire work is just. fluff. the tags weren’t lying. second hand embarrassment incoming alert.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian, having been a watcher before being a hermit, thus spoke and wrote in fluent Galactic. Xisuma did too, being Ender, and Joe as well.</p><p>Grian wasn’t sure why or how Joe knew, he just did. It was probably just him being curious about the language, although he did speak it in a strange dialect, one Grian knew to be old.</p><p>But that was besides the point. He didn’t say anything, and Grian never dug.</p><p>Xisuma usually had admin stuff to get to, but Joe and Grian hung out plenty. Over the course of a year or so, he and Grian had become rather close friends, and when Wels began to show up in their little friendly meet-ups, he quickly became a core element of the group.</p><p>And he was quickly becoming interested in Galactic after hearing the two of them chat quietly in the ancient language ever so often.</p><p>“Joe, you learned Galactic as an adult, right?” Wels asked the question rather suddenly while Joe was in the middle of braiding his hair. That’s usually what they did; paint nails, braid hair— it was kind of their guilty pleasure. An open secret.</p><p>“I did indeed, Wels, why do you ask?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” He murmured. “I was wondering if you you two would be willing to teach me.”</p><p>Grian looked up from where he was brushing a coat of black polish over his nails, a look of mild surprise on his face.</p><p>“I’d be down for that,” Grian replied after a moment, looking at Joe.</p><p>“It sounds like a challenge I would be cheerful to participate in, Wels. I’d be happy to help instruct you.”</p><p>An excited smile spread across Wels’ face as he shifted, Joe tying the braid’s loose ends and letting it fall against his back. Grian shook his hands in a rushed attempt to dry them, shuffling over to Wels.</p><p>“So, when do you want to start?”</p><p>▽</p><p>It started slow, with simple phrases and pronunciation— the language itself wasn’t too difficult to learn, being so similar to English as far as sentence structure went. It was just the otherworldly pronunciation.</p><p>So, at their weekly meetups they would continue to teach Wels new words and such while they otherwise continued as normal. After a few months he had a standard basic vocabulary, enough to understand fragments.</p><p>And, as per usual, Xisuma was busy with admin duties.</p><p>After quite a few meets where he was absent, he showed up, completely unaware of Wels’ recent studies.</p><p>“Howdy, Xisuma!” Joe gave him a friendly greeting, sitting back. Xisuma took off his helmet.</p><p>“Hello,” Xisuma sighed heavily as he sat down, shooting a weary smile at Wels. He leaned on his elbows, rings under his eyes darker than any healthy sleeping schedule would allow. As per usual. He was probably completely and utterly exhausted.</p><p>“It seems you’ve possibly forgotten to rest again,” Joe said softly, gently tousling Xisuma hair. He just sighed again, though he did lean towards Joe’s hand a little.</p><p>“I’ve got a lot to do, no time for it.” He mumbled. Grian frowned.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be sleeping right now, then?” He asked. Xisuma shrugged, crawling over and running a hand through Wels’ currently loose hair. It was getting long again, reaching down to his lower back.</p><p>Xisuma was usually the one being doted upon, his shoulder-length hair being tied up in whatever various ways Joe could muster, his usually covered and gloved fingernails being painted whatever colour Grian felt like that day, Wels just talking to him and occasionally replacing Joe.</p><p>They all knew he didn’t get a lot of affection, platonic or not, always hidden away with screens full of code and numbers, and wanted to make his time worth while.</p><p>He most certainly enjoyed it.</p><p>“I’m not too tired, I’m okay.” Xisuma replied, stifling a yawn, before he switched over to Galactic. “God, Wels’ hair is so soft. Have I mentioned that before?”</p><p>Joe and Grian exchanged a glance, as if wondering whether or not to tell Xisuma that Wels had been learning Galactic while he wasn’t there.</p><p>They decided not to.</p><p>“You definitely have.” Grian replied, an almost malicious smile curling at his lips. His Galactic’s accent had a sharper tang to it, making it unmistakably Watcher-esque, but he didn’t bother trying to sound like Xisuma or Joe. Too much work, in his opinion.</p><p>Wels was evidently having trouble keeping up, but he seemed to get the gist of the conversation. His cheeks had turned a soft pink.</p><p>“Well, I’m not wrong.” Xisuma defended himself as he parted Wels’ hair out of muscle memory alone. “It’s a pretty colour, too.”</p><p>“What was that?” Wels spoke in English.</p><p>“Oh, I was just saying that your hair looked nice today.” Xisuma smiled innocently at him, switching languages with ease, and Wels narrowed his eyes as a confused look taking over his face. Grian only stifled more giggles.</p><p>The sleep-deprived Xisuma didn’t notice.</p><p>“ ‘Suma, what else do you think of Wels? Not necessarily just his hair.” Grian asked, his galactic wavering as he kept himself from bursting into laughter. God, he was enjoying this. It’s not every day that such a perfect opportunity for a prank presents itself to you, practically asking to be done. The conversation continued in the Ender language.</p><p>“I don’t know, Gri. I think he’s... I guess, Handsome?” Wels turned as bright as a beetroot, his hands shaking as he clawed at his wrist guards. Xisuma was oblivious. “He’s sweet and kind and—“</p><p>“I didn’t know you thought that of me,” Wels cut him off in semi-broken grammar, knowing he would combust if this continued, turning with a sly grin plastered on his usually calm face to hide the pure embarrassment. Xisuma froze up, his brain working overtime before realizing what had just taken place.</p><p>“I—“ Xisuma fumbled over his words, returning to English, quickly letting go of Wels’ hair as he moved his hands to cover his face. “Oh, goodness,” He mumbled it quietly, the blush spreading across to his ears.</p><p>“Joe and I may have forgotten to mention that Wels has been learning a new language,” Grian giggled.</p><p>“His progress is moving along quite quickly, if I may add. It’s very impressive.” Joe cut in, a smile tugging at his lips. Xisuma was, at this point, rendered utterly useless as he stuttered and stammered, unable to form even a small sentence.</p><p>Wels smiled, turning and ruffling Xisuma’s hair, their faces inches away. When he spoke, he spoke quietly.</p><p>“I’m flattered, really. Your hair’s pretty silky, as well.”</p><p>Xisuma didn’t reply, blushing harder. Wels leaned in and kissed his cheek, making both Grian and Joe smile softly from across the room as they watched this unfold. Xisuma let out a squeak, the sound seeming out of character for the usually composed admin.</p><p>Wels laughed, the sound like ringing bells in Xisuma’s head as he forced his recovery. Xisuma was pulled a little closer into a fond embrace, resting against the cool armour. He usually didn’t like the way it felt, too cold for his preference, but right now? His face already felt like overheating.</p><p>The cool bite of iron felt nice.</p><p>Grian and Joe didn’t say anything for the time being, just minding their own business as Xisuma— unbelievably flustered still, but well on his way to recovery—and Wels— who was handling his emotions surprisingly well —spoke quietly.</p><p>It wasn’t like they could hear them. But the soft mumbling was enough to make them both smile a little more as they looked away to do their own thing.</p><p>The way Wels softly ran his fingers through Xisuma’s hair, the way Xisuma melted into the touch and shut his eyes— they looked so happy, so content— it was surprising that neither of them had discovered how perfectly they fit in the other’s arms sooner.</p><p>Before Xisuma knew it, he was drifting asleep, something he needed badly, Wels’ arms wrapped around him as his heartbeat slowed down.</p><p>He would’ve felt bad for missing the rest little meet-up if he hadn’t been at  complete peace of mind next to Wels. Yeah, this was something he could get used to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh thanks for reading! im getting back to working on an old nickname but i felt<br/>bad for literally. forgetting this existed. so i finished it up and got all this cuteness outta my system.</p><p>hope you enjoyed! have a lovely morning/evening/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>